


Voynich Café

by kutsushita



Category: Voynich Manuscript - Anonymous
Genre: Bad end, Bodily Fluids, Coffee Shops, Crack, Eldritch Creatures - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Or Good End (You Decide), Other, Reader-Insert, cosmic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsushita/pseuds/kutsushita
Summary: That Voynich coffee tastes mighty good





	Voynich Café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_alchemist/gifts).



> Inspired by the prompt: "So if you’re burning to write a Coffee Shop AU in which A/B/O baristas write the Voynich manuscript in between indulging their bodily fluid related fetishes, then NOW IS YOUR CHANCE."
> 
> Also THANKS TO MY BETA

It's a quaint little coffee shop; most wouldn't even notice it if they passed it on the street. But I see it has caught your eye—here, come inside. Let the sweet, musky smell waft over you, like the pages of an old book. Enjoy the decor, the strange plants you have never seen or imagined before.

Why yes, you're our first customer today. What would you like to order? Here are our menu items, starred in this list… Hmm, you say you cannot read it? No, I don't notice anything strange about the script. Well, why don't I just make you our special, then? That's right, please have a seat.

What do you think? The recipe? Why, it's our own secret formula. All I can tell you is that I put a little bit of myself into every cup. Yes, please enjoy.

… 

Oh… Is it beginning to kick in, now? Please, don't panic. I know your body must feel strange. You're like an animal going into heat. Overwhelmed, moaning, trembling on the floor. You try to stand, but can't. You're consumed with an unbearable physical need to be fucked, to be filled. You don't understand what's happening to you.

It's all right. Please, let me help you. Oh yes, I know how much you want to be touched right now. But it's not time. I can't give you what you need.

You're in a delirium, dazed, dripping wet down your legs, barely able to stand. Led behind the shop counter, into the back, to a small door that opens to reveal an elevator shaft. And then you're descending, down, down. Surely the elevator will stop sometime soon. But it seems to go on forever. 

And here you are: your final destination. An immense chamber, impossibly large considering the shop was so small, ceiling so high you can't even tell where it ends, shining with all the stars of the constellations. Do you see the glass chambers around the outside? Yes, that's where you're going. Let me help you inside. Just relax here, in the pool of liquid. Feel how it flows into you. Oh, it won't decrease the need you feel. But that is hardly the point.

You don't know how much time you spend here, days, months, years. Your sexual need burns within you, tormenting you, driving you mad. Please, try your best to hold on, just a bit. I know that your emptiness is all you can think about any more. It won't be long now. You see the other chambers around you slowly fill up. Other customers, just as wrecked as you. Soon. Very soon.

Don't look at it directly, when it happens. The light in the center of the circle might blind you. But of course, it wouldn't matter now. What use do you have for sight anymore? You possess senses deeper than that. You can tell that it's come. What you've been waiting so long for.

It is a dragon, and it is a man, and it is a plant with endless spiraling tendrils. It shines with the light of the stars above and flows in the endless currents of liquid rushing through you. You can feel it with every atom of your body. Oh, you will be filled. And at last, the cycle is complete.

Welcome to the Voynich Café. Do come again, and again, and again.


End file.
